The Sole Survivor
by DarkVoltoriz
Summary: :D My first funny piece! I decided to get a bit interesting, and put my normal FanFiction characters, and the Matrix characters, out in the Congo for a nice game of Survivor! Muahaha! ...But isn't Jeff Probst supposed to host it?..Whats Tank doing then?
1. The Beginning

"16 strangers are stranded in a remote section of the Congo. There, they must work together to survive, while eliminating each other one by one every three days. The Sole Survivor will walk away with $1,000,000. Tune in to all 14 episodes and experience life in the Congo with the Survivors as they strive to outwit, outlast, and outplay each other....."  
"..Okay, Tank. You can...seriously..shut up, now", Trinity mussed, trying to remove dead flies that were sticking to the sides of her face, "Ugh. I'm already not liking this..." She poked at the other dead flies sticking to the bottom of the boat. " I thought Jeff was supposed to be the Host of this, anyways, not you!".  
Tank looked back at Trinity, grinning, "Nooo.. I think Jeff's going to be busy for the next month or so".  
(Meanwhile, in an unknown part of the Congo River, our original host of the Survivor series, Jeff Probst, was currently being hung by his back feet, over a large container of man-eating sharks. We hear in our heads the familiar voice of Dr. Evil.."Friggin' laserbeams!"...- Ahh..back to the Fan- Fiction..)  
  
Along the sides of the two boats, where two teams. The unmistakable "Red Team", and the hard to forget, "Blue Team". (Survivor got really creative with the team names this season..). In the Red Teams boat, the team members went as follows: Morpheus, Mr. Smith, Trinity, Link, Bullseye, Agent Johnson, Twin #2, Tank. In the Blue Teams boat, the other team members struggled along: Agent Meryl, Elise, the Oracle, Twin #1, Apoc, Naobi, Neo - poor Blue Team, their last player got the measles the day before air...  
  
Trinity continued to fidgit as Tank began updating the two teams on the rules.  
"What if we don't find it nessicary to be muddling along, in BOATS, never-the-less, in the Congo?", Bullseye muttered. He hated reality T.V. anyways...  
"The Matrix is all around us..", Morpheus interjected.  
Suddenly, the two boats jerked to a stop against dry land. Everybody was up, standing, however, before Tank could get a word in edgewise.  
"HEY!", Tank hollared, over the roar of the over-excited crowd, " I know you guys are excited...". Agent Meryl coughed, along with a bug-bitten Trinity.  
"But...", Tank continued, "You have to wait till I say "go", okay?". Agent Johnson raised a hand.  
"Exuse me, sir?", he muttered through the crowd, "What do we do if we have to go to the bathroom..?". Tank motioned the restless crowd to watch him, "Excelent question!". He looked out to the crowd, pointing to Agent Johnson, "He asked a good question, everyone! Well, sir', if you have to go to..".  
"He said 'go'", Trinity hollared, inturupting Tank. But before Tank could tell them otherwise, a loud esemble of foot-clanging was heard, and in an instant, most of the two teams had disappeared into the thick tropical forests. However, Agent Johnson still remained, quiet determined to get his questioned answered.  
Tank sighed, looking to Agent Johnson, "Aren't you going to go with the rest of them..?". Agent Johnson shook his head. "I really have to go!", he exclaimed, bouncing slightly up and down. Tank pointed to a nearby tree, and he was off in a mad-dash to relieve himself.  
  
"32 days, these sixteen Matrix maniacs will have to be stranded together. Who will be voted out first?  
Tune in next week, to find out! Only on  
Survivor: Congo!"  
Tank grinned, running off into the forest after the two teams.  
  
(Note from Disclamer: I'll get the 2nd Episode up soon! Happy Reading! :D Sorry about Agent Johnson being so fruity by the way, its just for the humor! ^.- ) 


	2. Episode 1

Morpheus, Link and Bullseye stared out into the endless array of forest that ventured infront of their very eyes. Link managed to only escape with a small chuckle. "Well now, guys.. What're we supposed to do now..?".  
Above, in a helicopter, Tanks voice rang down, from a loudspeaker, to the two teams, that were seperated by a few hundred feet of trees. "Attention Survivor teams! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE". Heads looked to the sky, all in unison. "YOUR TENTS ARE ABLE TO BE REACHED ON EITHER SIDE OF THE RIVER UP AHEAD. ONE TEAM'S SUPPLIES WILL BE LOCATED GOING EAST AND ON--"  
"Hey! Tank!", Elise was hollaring up to him now, inturupting his big speech, "Isn't this just an imaginary world..? So whats the purpose of playing an imaginary game, that's just being created by mindless computers, anyways..?". She jabbed Agent Meryl in the side of the stomach with her elbow, grinning.  
"I WILL ANSWER QUESTIONS A-F-T-E-R I FINISH MY INSTRUCTIONS!", Tank bellowed back down, "NOW! FURTHERMORE, AS I WAS SAYING..."  
"Can we get on with this..?", Naobi asked, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. "Really..", Agent Meryl, agreed, jabbing Elise back, in her opposing side, "HA! Take THAT you little good for nothi--". Suddenly, she was inturupted by Tank yelling in the loud speaker again.  
"EHEM. AS I WAS ORIGINALLY SAYING...THE TWO TEAMS WILL HEAD NORTH TOWARDS THEIR GIVEN CAMPSIGHTS, WHERE THEY WILL FIND THEIR LITTLE SUPPLIES TO HELP THEM WITH THEIR ADVENTURE...".  
  
Up ahead was a more or less campsite, that Tank had told them about. Both, had little a container of rice, a couple of pots and pans, and one tent for future enjoyment. (Like we can see who'll get the tent anyways. - In the back of our heads we hear Morpheus's voice ringing through the Congo Rainforests "...I call the tent!" - and Agent Meryl's guns blasting holes into all the nearby tree's, as she claims the tent in the most dry, completely safe area of the campsite there is..).  
  
Trinity yawned, sitting back on a tree as the Red Team neared the campsite. Neo, however, who was on the other team, was busily flying through the tree's, again, like he normally liked to do.  
"NEO! FOLLOW THE RULES!", Tank whistled through the speaker, " NO SUPERMAN STUNTS IN THE CONGO!". Neo stopped, landing on a nearby tree branch, pouting a bit. Smith, on the other hand, had figured out another way to travel. He had made exact copys of himself to carry himself to the campsite. "A little to your left..", he muttered, and the two copys underneath of him nodded together. Finally, the one on the left, muttered to the one on the right, " I thought I was Smith". The one on the right, nodded, in agreement, "I do believe your right. I am Mr. Smith". The first one suddenly let go, followed by the second one, so the original Smith tumbled to the ground. "What was THAT all about?!", he growled, picking himself up quickly. "I'm Mr. Smith, so I think you two should be carrying me!", the first one answered. "No. I'm Mr. Smith, and its you two who should stop bickering and be carrying me instead...", the second one followed, shortly after.  
"I'm so confused...", Trinity muttered, watching the three fighting.  
Meanwhile, Morpheus had gathered what little supplies that were at the Red Teams, campsite, and determined to find the tent. Finally, when he had found it, he walked over, handing it to a very confused Agent Johnson, who was very happy of releaving himself, several hours before. "Put this up. We're going to be needing it shortly." Agent Johnson nodded, removing the contents from the bags, and began attempting to put the contraption together.  
  
On the Blue Team, Elise and Agent Meryl were having a difficult time figuring out who was in charge of the food supplies.  
"Your a computer. Computer's don't know how to cook!", Elise mumbled, taking the container of rice from her. "Your a dimwitted fifteen year old, so how would you know either?", Agent Meryl argued back, snatching the container back from her.  
The Oracle, however, was meticulously planning how to get rid of the few people she needed to get rid of in order to win the game. "All I have to get rid of is the Twin, Apoc..and Neo..and I'll be well on--". She was inturupted by Tank, yet again, screaming from the loud speaker, "EXCUSE ME! NO CHEATING WILL BE TOLLARATED, THANK YOU! MIND-READING POWERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!".  
" I can tell this is going to be LOADS of fun...", Elise mumbled, sitting down against a tree.  
  
Finally, after a rather long, hard day, the two teams set out towards the Immunity Challenge, which would determine which team was sent to Trible Council, where they would loose one of their team members. When all the teams had reached the Immunity Challenge, Tank appeared, holding Morpheus's sunglasses at hand.  
"What are you doing with those..?", Morpheus scowled, noticing his sunglasses dangling from Tanks hands.  
"Well, we needed something for the Immunity Idol, Morpheus...", Tank muttered back, setting the glasses on the rock, where poor Jeff Probst would've set the REAL Survivor Immunity Idol, "and..these were all we had..so..vala! Thats what we're using!".  
The Immunity Challenge, Tank described afterwards, was an amusing one for the first. The two teams were divided into pairs of two, and each pair had to sucsessfully light their own fire with what little bit of moist wood they had. Which ever team got all their pairs to sucsessfully light their fires, would win the Immunity.  
"Survivors ready?!", Tank hollared, standing next to Morpheus Idolizing Sunglasses. Agent Johnson raised a hand, bouncing up and down a little, next to Trinity. "Oh brother", Trinity muttered, looking to Morpheus and Link, who were beside them. Then, Bullseye and Twin #2, next to them, and finally two Agent Smiths. Tank noticed this, and blinked. "Ehem, Smith? Could we possibly have YOU sit out this round..?". He looked to the Blue Team, which had Elise and Apoc, the Oracle and Agent Meryl, Naobi and Neo, and poor Twin #1 standing all alone. "and...you..", he pointed to the twin, "You can sit it out this time too!".  
"Alright! Survivors ready?!", Tank asked again, looking to all of them. Agent Johnson continued bouncing up and down, face going blotchy red. "Whats wrong, Agent Johnson?", Tank asked, looking to him. "..I..I....I have to go again..", he mumbled. Tank nodded towards the tree, and looked to Smith. "We don't have all day, so Smith, take Agent Johnson's place, please, if you will". Smith moved next to Trinity, who gave Tank a dirty look before he shouted outloud, "GO!"  
  
After twenty minutes or so, Trinity and Smith were the last two of the Red Team who had finished lighting their fire. But the Blue Team still had Naobi and Neo who were attempting to light their fire. So, thus, Tank hollared out to both the teams, "Red Team wins by a hair!". "..Blue Team, I'm afraid we're going to see you at Tribal Council!".  
" I knew it", the Oracle muttered.  
  
Note from Disclaimer: O.o? So? What'd you think guys? Should I keep it up, or is it getting so lame, its rediculous? :D I kind've like it, but I got kind've sloppy a bit on this episode. I'm kind've not feeling to dandy right now, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging..So. I decided to give you fair game, and give you the first Tribal Council to decide the fates! :D Who do you think should be voted off first? Who do you thinks going to vote off who? Let me know! :D And feedback and suggestions are always helpful also! Thanks a bunch! 


End file.
